


Tech Call

by aiwritingfic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Salaryman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura gets a visitor in his cubicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaco/gifts).



> Chaco asked for Mayuzumi and Nijimura in a salaryman AU. Enjoy! (Also, um, Happy Birthday, Mayuzumi. For your birthday you get your butt ogled. Aren't you glad you're an anime character in a shonen series full of shippable guys?)

"Nijimura-san?"

Nijimura turned away from his spreadsheets. "Mayuzumi-san," he said, nodding as he hit Ctrl-S to save his progress. "Why are you here? My computer's working fine."

Mayuzumi looked down at the clipboard he was carrying, then checked the number on Nijimura's cubicle. "Someone called in a network issue two cubicles down. Midorima-san. I'm just checking on everyone else's setup so I don't have to make multiple visits."

"All right." Nijimura got up, stretching. He needed a physical break anyway; he'd been working on that spreadsheet for an hour and it wasn't even half done. "Ten minutes? Fifteen?"

"You can wait there," Mayuzumi said. He put the toolbox he was carrying down on the floor, opened it, and took something out, then crawled under Nijimura's desk where the computer was. "I won't be long." 

Nijimura shrugged, leaning against his cubicle as he watched Mayuzumi work; to be more precise, he watched the way Mayuzumi's muscles shifted under the dark navy of his pants and thought to himself that it was a shame Mayuzumi's shirt was tucked in so well. Mayuzumi reched behind the computer tower, and Nijimura found himself visualizing some very interesting images as the fabric of Mayuzumi's pants drew tight against the contours of his rear. Mayuzumi backed out, wriggling a little, and Nijimura looked away quickly before his body reacted. He could feel himself twitch, and was glad the other would be going soon.

"All done," Mayuzumi said, giving Nijimura a mock salute. "Back to the spreadsheets with you."

"What was wrong?" Nijimura asked politely.

"Network cable, just checking if it was seated properly," Mayuzumi said. He nodded at Nijimura, and then moved on to the next cubicle.

Nijimura tilted his head. His network connection had been functioning just fine before, and on top of that, if he'd remembered correctly... He waited until he could hear Mayuzumi talking to someone else, and then ducked under his desk to take a look. The back of the computer was the same neatly-tied sort-of-controlled mess of cables as it always was, and his network cable was just fine, as Nijimura had thought it would be. 

Then Nijimura saw it, the small micro-connector-like thing that was now resting in a USB port. It looked just like the receiver for Nijimura's wireless mouse back home. Nijimura didn't have any wireless peripherals here in the office, though...

Nijimura backed out from under his desk. Sensing movement, he turned in time to catch a glimpse of someone's back. Nijimura poked his head outside his cubicle in time to see Mayuzumi turn the corner. _What the fuck is going on?_


End file.
